tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
James Tesla Fleming
Tesla is the head of the ghoul biology department of the CCG. He is a man of incredible creative genious, and was involved in numerous projects. Notably the development and perfection of the frame surgery used in the Quinx. He is also a very accomplished surgeon. Appearance Tesla has hair of a duibous colour, almost a platinum white or grey in some lighting. He’s quite tall, at 6 foot 3 and therefore stands above pretty much everyone in Tokyo. His shoulders are quite broad, but other than that his build is quite lean. Not lean as in built, but lean as in lean. His hair is currently quite long, and he wears it in a ponytail or a bun. The man also has quite a developed beard, although it’s only a matter of time before both the beard and most of the hair are removed. He dresses largely in tie-dye shirts, shirts with weird patterns and psychedelic album covers. His ‘work’ uniform consists of a lab coat worn over one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. He usually wears sandals, too. Personality Tesla is a very driven man, someone who aspires to cure a multitude of disease and develop ways to heal humans by their RC cells. He is an incredibly relaxed, talkative and curious man who finds himself either loved by his colleagues or despised by them because of his strange work ethics. Notably his suspected affection for illegal drug use, as he claims it boosts creativity. It is expected that he may micro-dose for anything that is not critical (such as operations and anything that requires dexterity/coordination/normal depth perception) and when he his theoretical research and planning sessions take place. As he has advanced up in seniority, he often finds a lot of time to take acid and have it not mess with his ability to work. He claims it helps him focus, be more inspired and creative in his work. After all, it is a very experimental and under-researched domain. History The only real important part of his backstory starts in university (which he started at 15, having graduated high school very quickly). He had already started doing LSD quite often, and although he did ridiculously well in a choice few of his classes (anything biology related) his notes in others were suffering atrociously. This was not because he was dumb or anything of the sort, but because he spent far too much time reading and learning about ghoul biology. At first this was not a class, but instead his passion which took up a large portion of his spare time. After much networking, and through getting multiple degrees with full honors in a short amount of time, Tesla studied Ghoul Biology and RC Cells through multiple prestigious Universities - finishing one PhD in the USA and one in Germany. During that period of time, he jumped from a couple different jobs with international organizations, climbing their ladders and eventually landing an important one with the CCG. Distinguishing himself with hard work, high participation and the involvement in a couple breakthroughs, Tesla wound up as the head of the Ghoul Biology department. Powers and Abilities Tesla has absolutely no combat ability, his strengths are purely mental and can probably be deduced from his personality and history. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG